therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi Ward
Tobi is a young cleric who was raised with gnomes after his entire town was wiped out by Insanica. Tobi himself suffers from this same sickness and travels around with his gnomish companion Gramop who makes various potions for him to try and treat it. Tobi & Gramop work part-time doing small jobs for the Craftsmen of Kelmarth, while they ultimately search for a cure to Insanica. Physical Description Tobi is a 6ft fall human male who looks thin and sickly, seeming very malnourished. He has light grey, almost silver, shoulder-length hair that he needs to continuously comb out of his face. His completion is pale due to his condition as well as being constantly tired. Backstory Early Life Tobi’s family and village were wiped out by a plague when he was very young. He was taken in by a gnome called Felfan and his son, Gramop. Being the only survivor of the plague, Felfan adopted Tobi into his family and spent all his time trying to heal Tobi of his sickness. He didn’t manage to cure Tobi though he came up with a medicine that reduced the effects of Tobi’s sickness and prolonged what would have otherwise been a very short life. Becoming a Cleric Tobi then went off to a monastery to study divine magic and medicine in hopes that he would one day maybe be able to cure himself or at least help other people with similar struggles. Felfan died during Tobi’s training at the monastery, and he was never able to teach Tobi how to make the medicine that he needed to survive because he feared it would be too dangerous if Tobi got it wrong, as it might worsen his condition. His son and Tobi's best friend Gramop then took up the task of procuring his daily dose of the medicine. Leaving the Monastery Tobi eventually came to the conclusion that he needed to get out of the monastery to explore the world and study its many forms of healing magic. So, through the monastery Tobi was employed by the Craftsmen of Kelmarth to be a healer. Though Tobi wasn’t really a Craftsman or even ranked, he was still able to follow them into interesting places and situations. Though Tobi’s paranoia and many allergies and phobias would normally encourage him to stay indoors and study he have other priorities like his health. He couldn’t go anywhere without his medicine, so he told the Craftsmen that his good friend Gramop was his Gnomish & Halfling cultural advisor and medical assistant, he told them this so I could always have Gramop by his side. Tobi & Gramop realised that the best way to figure out what Tobi’s sickness was, was to travel around Saldun and speak to other alchemists or people with medical knowledge while doing the tasks for the Craftsmen. At one point, the pair were asked to investigate a young boy who had fallen into a coma in Erasfund. After much investigation it turned out that the boy had been poisoned by a trap in a desecrated temple of Pelor. Tobi, Gramop and a few other adventurers made their way through the temple and eventually defeated a necromancer hiding there before finding a cure for the sickness and saving the boy. Working in Stlinkeep For a year or so after that, Tobi & Gramop traveled to the city of Stlinkeep where they helped the Craftsmen there out with various small clerical duties. They were assigned to a newly knighted Craftsman there, Ser Quentin Standing, who was to keep tabs on them and make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. They quickly got sick of being underutilized in this regard and started looking into active Craftsmen investigations out of their own initiative. This abruptly stopped as while investigating the biggest crime-lord in Stlinkeep, The Stlinkeep Flesher, the pair were severely beaten up and left for dead in the street. Ser Quentin had to step in and finally relieve them of their duties to the Craftsmen altogether. Individuals of Importance * Felfanrazkasweegrimjerugbislertanpiporkur (Felfan): Felfan adopted Tobi as his own and sought his whole life to find a cure for Tobi's sickness. * Gramopwilmenkelpipmerfizdavkaslendlezop (Gramop): Gramop was raised almost like a brother to Tobi, and the two of them have forged a strong friendship. Current Goals * Tobi hopes to find a cure for his sickness as well as helping everyone with various other sicknesses that he encounters. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Interludes Category:Human Category:Cleric Category:Saldun Category:Hamish Skelton